The present invention relates to liquid dispensing devices particularly useful in water sprinklers. While the liquid dispensing device of the present application may have other uses, it is intended primarily for use as a water sprinkler, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
A large number of different types of water sprinklers are now in use for irrigating crops. Such sprinklers are commonly used with poor grades of irrigating water which contain a relatively high quantity of dirt or other foreign particles tending to clog the sprinkler. In most sprinklers, cleaning them of clogging particles requires the sprinkler at least to be partially disassembled in order to provide access to the clogged parts, which may then be flushed or otherwise cleaned. However, disassembling the sprinkler and reassembling it is both time-consuming and labor-consuming.
In addition, most sprinklers are designed for one particular output, so that changing the output for a particular application usually requires replacing the sprinkler for another one of the desired output.
An object of the present invention is to provide a flow dispensing device, and particularly a water sprinkler, having advantages in the above respects.